pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search!
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis While Ash and Kiawe are practicing battling, they meet a Pokémon called Sandygast, who has a shovel stuck in its head, which causes an unexpected surprise. Episode Plot Ash trains Litten, having it prepare itself for an attack. Rockruff makes a similar gesture, while Rotom points Litten's temperature is increasing. Kiawe orders Turtonator to defend itself and take Litten's attack. Litten jumps and uses Fire Fang, but fails and instead nibbles on Turtonator, who repels it off. Ash still thinks it was a good attempt, letting Litten know Kiawe is here to master that move. Suddenly, a shovel starts moving in the sand. Rockruff and Pikachu start playing with each other until they see the moving shovel. Kiawe has Turtonator demonstrate Flamethrower, as Rotom points out to Litten that Turtonator's flame inside its body is increasing. Ash has Litten do that as well, whose spikes on the back come out. Litten uses Fire Fang, but before it can reach Turtonator, it trips over a can. Ash nevertheless praises Litten, and sees something going on with Pikachu and Rockruff. Kiawe sees the shovel, which is moving towards Litten, who hisses at it. The thing takes a form, which Kiawe recognizes as Sandygast. Rotom warns if one were to touch the shovel on Sandygast's head, they will be possessed by it. Kiawe explains his brother warned him not to touch any random shovels on the beach, else terrible things would happen. Kiawe touched it and was possessed by Sandygast. His friends ran off in fear, while Kiawe was forced to gather sand for Sandygast. Rockruff barks at Sandygast, who is annoyed by it. Rockruff uses Rock Throw and launches it on Sandygast. The shovel on Sandygast's head is hit and falls into the ocean. Sandygast is terrified and starts attacking with Shadow Ball, being furious its shovel is gone. Kiawe tells they have to search for the shovel, but Rotom explains Sandygast wants a replacement. Ash takes Rotom, claiming *it* could act as a shovel. Ash places Rotom on top of Sandygast's head, surprising Pikachu and Rockruff. However, Sandygast is furious about this and evolves. The Pokémon grows larger and starts using Sandstorm. As others flee, Ash warns Rotom to get out. However, Rotom is stuck onto the Pokémon's body, and the Pokémon attacks Ash. A moment later, Ash is inside the Pokémon, reporting to Kiawe he is fine. Rotom tells Ash that is a Palossand, as the former is surprised at Palossand's interior. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but is warned by Ash he'd be hurt as well. Ash tries to get out, but the sand causes him to slip down from the exit, and tells Kiawe they have to search for the shovel. Lana and Mallow, as well as Sophocles and Lillie, see the situation at the beach. Rockruff barks at Palossand, but is pushed away by Litten, whom Palossand attacks. Ash sees Litten has also been taken, but Litten and Rotom start glowing with a yellow aura. Lana, Mallow, Sophocles and Lillie arrive, and are warned by Kiawe that Palossand grew huge and took Ash and Litten inside. Ash warns them Litten is glowing with yellow aura, and is told Rotom is having the same phenomenon. As Ash tries to throw Litten out (who is bounced back inside), Lillie explains how Palossand is actually consuming Rotom and Litten's energy to grow even bigger. Kiawe fears Palossand is so big it can eat a house. Lana has Popplio use Bubble Beam on Palossand, who actually regenerates from the attack. Rotom, speaking in different voices, warns them Palossand only becomes stronger by being attacked with Water-type moves. Palossand uses Sandstorm, so the group moves away from it a bit. Kiawe explains Palossand is missing its shovel, which was thrown into the sea. Sophocles doubts they will find it, but Lana promises Popplio will. Kiawe warns her if someone, including Popplio, touches the shovel, they'll be possessed by Palossand. Lana reminds him Popplio can emit the bubble and wrap the shovel around it. Kiawe sees she is right, and Popplio emits a bubble to wrap Pikachu in, to have him help out with the search. While Pikachu and Popplio are diving, Lillie thinks they can at least freeze Palossand to distract it. Kiawe claims Snowy can use Powder Snow, but Lillie fears Rotom and Ash will be frozen, too. Ash states he will be fine, as does Rotom, who recalls the episode where Laki was nearly frozen while searching for the suspect's house in the snow. Rotom yells he'll endure like Laki does. Kiawe, Mallow, Lana and Sophocles are bewildered, thinking Rotom is having fun, but also join Lillie in the fight against Palossand. Pikachu and Popplio search and find a shovel, which is actually Shellder's tongue. While others sneak by Palossand, Kiawe has Turtonator and Charizard fire Flamethrower on Palossand. Rockruff uses Rock Throw and Rowlet Leafage on Palossand. Behind, Lillie has Snowy use Powder Snow, but the attack is not powerful enough to freeze Palossand. While others are fighting, Ash encourages Litten to endure the yellow aura. Since Snowy cannot execute the attack alone, Mallow uses a leaf and blows a wind to help Snowy. Sophocles and Lana grab a leaf to do that as well, and Steenee tilts with her leaves and Togedemaru spins her tail. Lillie blows the wind with her hat, while Snowy repeats the attack, managing to freeze a part of Palossand. With a part of Palossand frozen, Rotom and Litten lose their yellow aura. Since Litten is cold, Ash tugs it in his shirt, and Litten starts warming up, sharing the warmth with Ash. Popplio and Pikachu found the shovel. Popplio emits the bubble, in which Magikarp enters, much to Popplio and Pikachu's displeasure. Lillie notices the Powder Snow is working, and the group continues blowing the wind, freezing Palossand completely. Mallow jumps in happiness, while Lillie holds Snowy, who is exhausted. Kiawe praises Charizard and Turtonator, while Rockruff and Rowlet high five each other. While Rotom is also frozen, Lana wonders where Popplio is. Popplio, however, has enveloped other Pokémon with its bubble. As it makes another one, a Corsola passes by, piercing the bubble. Rowlet uses Leafage, but fails to do anything. Ash notices Rowlet outside the opening. He turns his hat backwards and runs with Litten up to the opening. He bashes his head to crash the ice, but gets himself hurt and falls down. Instead, Litten uses Fire Fang and jumps, crashing through the opening. Ash is amazed, as Litten mastered the Fire Fang. Ash comes to the opening, and goes on Kiawe's Charizard, who takes him to the top of Palossand. Before Litten goes to thaw the ice to break Rotom out, Palossand awakens and thaws out the ice and regenerates its wounds off. Sophocles asks Lillie if they can freeze Palossand again, but Snowy is too exhausted. Fortunately, the shovel comes out of the ocean, enveloped in the bubble. Popplio and Pikachu come out, having found it. The Pokémon bounce off the bubble, and Litten uses Ember, hitting the bubble. Ash pulls Rotom out and the shovel falls on the same spot. Ash falls down, but is caught by Charizard, who takes him down. Palossand rearranges the shovel, and is glad that it has been returned to it. Palossand goes inside the sand and rotates its shovel, disappearing away. Ash apologizes to Rotom for forcing it to be the shovel, who claims it is feeling cold. Later, Ash told what happened to Kukui, who notes how the day was tough. Ash puts a shirt of Litten on, reminding it mastered the move and rescued him. Kukui sees it is Ash's promise that powered up Litten's fire. Kukui sees it is getting dark and comes out. Much to his shock, it is Palossand, who attacks the house. Debuts Pokémon *Sandygast *Palossand *Wishiwashi (Solo Form) Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Palossand (JP), Sandygast (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Kiawe asks what Pokémon evolves in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Sandygast. The other answers are Popplio (blue), Litten (red), and Rowlet (green). *The evolution animation from the Best Wishes and XY series is reused. *This is the first time the inside of a Pokémon is shown. *The Palossand in this episode is bigger than average. Mistakes *When Sandygast was being angry, Rockruff's tail was miscolored. Dub differences *The extra scene of Ash and Kukui cleaning up the house after Pallosand's another encounter and Ash and his Pokémon getting shocked after seeing a similar shovel is removed in the international versions. Gallery Litten fails to use Fire Fang SM022 2.png Turtonator demonstrates using Flamethrower for Litten to execute the Fire Fang SM022 3.png The group finds a moving shovel SM022 4.png A strange Pokémon appears SM022 5.png Kiawe remembers being possessed by the shovel SM022 6.png Rockruff uses Rock Throw on Sandygast SM022 7.png Sandygast's shovel falls in the sea SM022 8.png Sandygast is really angry that its shovel is gone SM022 9.png Ash placed Rotom on Sandygast to replace the shovel SM022 10.png The Sandygast evolves SM022 11.png Ash got trapped inside Palossand SM022 12.png Palossand takes Litten inside itself SM022 13.png Litten starts glowing with a green aura SM022 14.png Popplio and Pikachu go to find the shovel SM022 15.png Palossand gets hit by Flamethrower SM022 16.png Snowy freezes Palossand SM022 17.png Ash hugs Litten to warm it up SM022 18.png Popplio's bubble wraps a Magikarp inside SM022 19.png Palossand got frozen SM022 20.png Ash bashes his head on the ice SM022 21.png Litten uses Fire Fang to melt the ice SM022 22.png Ash got rescued by Kiawe's Charizard SM022 23.png Palossand breaks out of ice SM022 24.png Popplio and Pikachu found the shovel SM022 25.png The shovel is returned to its spot SM022 26.png Ash managed to get Rotom back SM022 27.png Palossand is thrilled its shovel is back SM022 28.png The Palossand attacks Kukui's house }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Mamoru Enomoto Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Tomoaki Kado Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Kiawe Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon masters a move